epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo 500098/Epic Lab Battles of Shitstory: Tyler, The Creator vs Will Smith
Hello, my beauties. It is I! The professional terrible person is back to wreak havoc with rhymes straight from my brain. Today, we have the leader of Odd Future, Tyler, The Creator, taking on the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Will Smith! Hopefully, you enjoy this horrible battle. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKYUqbtZ-lA&ab_channel=CJBeats Tyler, The Creator Background: Suburban House Will Smith Background: Graffiti Wall and Throne EEEEEEEEEEEPIC LAB BATTLES OF SHITSTORY!! WILL SMITH VS TYLER, THE CREATOR BEGIN!! ''Will Smith(First Verse) So, this is a story about how I put Tyler, The Creator six feet down So, just take a minute and sit right there And I'll tell you how I took Tyler's ass to Bel-Air! Get jiggy with it, welcome to the Wild, Wild West! You're a goblin, Tyler. Take a bow to the real best! I rock the house with these Bad Boys, Odd Future broke up? That was a bad choice! Now, you a bastard with no backup! So, you can take this rap as a pretty large notion that you should retire, and marry Frank Ocean! Tyler, The Creator(First Verse) I'll kill Jaden Smith, put my fist in his deep thoughts. Your raps are faker than the special effects of I, Robot. Odd Future may have broke up, but don't get confused This Shark Tale will end with you getting a little abused. Fucking Young, and ready to fight, stab Jazzy Jeff with a knife 1, 2, you are the one that I kill, 3, 4, 5, 6, you die after nine So hardcore, banned in the UK, pop Jada's Cherry Bomb. I sense your tension, bruh, just get jiggy wit' it, stay calm. You starred in a sitcom, then you made a decision. "I wonder how hard I can suck in the movie business." Will Smith(Second Verse) Yo, bro, back off, don't screw with the system Incite a riot, be quiet, keep your distance Goddamn, you mysoginistic too, man! You a kid, parents don't understand! Hodgy, Leftie, Taco, Domo Who those? Don't know! GOAT. Hitch ya with the hottest rhymes Men in Black come to fuck you up in time! Tyler, The Creator(Second Verse) Check yourself, bitch, you about to get sliced I am legend, too rope-a-dope for black Vanilla Ice After Earth saw After Earth, they wanted to negate your birth You fucked the box office, no length, no width, no girth Send you back to Independance Day, make you say "Oh, shit!" Fuck em' up, hand the track to my main man, Frank Ocean. Frank Ocean(Guest Verse) *singing* Beat: https://youtu.be/4-oqXsToHtU?t=56s '' Well, welcome, take a seat, Mr. Smith Your entire movie career was myth Enemy of State...you're a big mistake Hancock gave me a headache Your career's dead. Your career's dead. ''Tyler, The Creator(Second Verse Continued) After your career has burned to the ground, you can fire shots, that's alright *slips on goblin mask* But you can bet on me coming back to get you, see you tonight... 'WHO WON?!' 'WHO'S NEXT?!' 'YOU DECIDE!!' 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC LAB BATTLES OF...SHITSTORY''' Who Won? Tyler, The Creator Will Smith What's next? Tyler Perry vs Adam Sandler Filthy Frank and Pink Guy vs Eminem Zach Hadel and Chris O' Neil vs William Hanna and Joseph Barbera A Neckbeard vs A Feminist Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts